Moonless Nights and Fairytales
by SweetAngels123
Summary: Sakura didn't believe in fairytales... second place in the SasuSaku Fairytale contest on DeviantArt


Sakura shifted from her position in the chair and looked up at the clock _'1:40 am it's too early to be up to early to be awake'_ she sighed and pushed herself out of the chair and made her way over to the other two occupant of the room a sad smile adorning her face.

She gently kneeled in front of the two boys brushing black and blonde hair from closed eyes "where going to get through this, I promise okay?" the two offered no answer and left her with more doubt than she had started with.

She walked over to the window her feet clanking against the wooden floor boards beneath her feet she shifted her gaze back to the two making sure she hadn't woken them, Naruto needed the sleep the most, after all he was the one who had taken it the worst.

She opened the window before climbing out onto the roof, she settled herself at the peak and looked down at the village that lay beneath her from her advantage point she could see the sprawling streets and off in the distance the mountain's (the ones she swore that in the right light had faces on them) were bathed in shadow.

The celebration had long since died out still there were a few bomb fires that still burned and the paper lanterns had long since burned down leaving ghostly shapes that she could barely make out.

She sighed and leaned back, she wasn't quite sure how she felt about the recent events everything was happening so fast, it seemed like it was only yesterday that they had graduated high school and where separated for the first time since they were babies, off to college and now Sasuke was dead.

Ah yes that was why they had been holed up in her apartment, Naruto had been the one to suggest that they didn't go to the festival that was being hosted in the honor of the Uchiha, and she agreed because the sight was far to bittersweet for her to watch because in all her plans Sasuke had always been there right beside Naruto Kakashi behind them and she was squeezed into the space between the boys.

She missed Sasuke yes, but she had been missing him for years now; the only difference was that this time was permanent; there would be no chance to catch up and talk, no chance meetings it was all over.

Sasuke had died and she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Yes she loved him, he had been her first love and as of yet the only man she had ever loved, she had known that when she had said goodbye at the airport and sometimes she wondered what she would have done had she been able to tell him what would be have done, she doubted he would have done anything and that left a bitter taste in her mouth.

She couldn't count how many times she had gone over all her mistakes in her mind.

She had often wondered what it would have been like had he lived, had they been a little quicker, what would have happened? But most of all she wondered if wherever Sasuke was, if he was happy.

"Sasuke...I know we didn't exactly part on good terms, and I know you never did care for me beyond a teammate if even that, but I really hope that your happy wherever you are, I hope you finally found what you where searching for."

Sakura sighed she knew Naruto would freak when he woke up and she wasn't there and would spend fifteen minutes yelling and screaming and waking everyone up before he thought to check her favorite spot on the roof.

Still she couldn't bring herself to go back inside to where her best friend was sleeping instead she just shifted her position and laying down staring up at the stars, tonight she supposed was a night of closer, for the Uchiha family, for the village, and she hoped for Naruto and herself.

Her last thought as she fell to sleep was that the moonless sky reminded her of Sasuke's eyes.

…

Sakura awoke to the feel of the wind on her she sighed and ran a hand through her short pink hair really she was glad she kept it so short it made it easier to untangle in a hurry when she was late for a shift at the hospital.

Speaking of shifts….

She raised a hand to her mouth and yawned before checking the small wrist watch to see the time _'WHAT it's only 2:00 I didn't even sleep an hour and I'm not due at the hospital for another five hours'_ she was fully ready to turn over and fall back asleep when she heard a laugh.

She sat up immediately and quickly grabbed her small hunting knife and readied it before sweeping her leg around to try and knock her possible-probable-attacker of their feet, she was quite thankful to her parents for making her take martial arts for years.

So she was surprised when whoever the hell this bastard was avoided her kick smoothly without missing a beat a huge accomplishment in Sakura's book because no one had avoided her kicks in four years ever since Sasuke beat her for the final time before they left for college.

Then she heard his voice and froze, she looked up at the man who was smirking down at her, and she decided she had either A) gone crazy or B) someone was playing a very cruel joke on her in which case they would be beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Hn hello to you to Sakura" Sakura looked up a fierce glare adorning her face, eyes spitting fire "I don't know who the fuck you are but, you should know better than to mess with me, so if you don't want to end up in the hospital I'd leave" she probably wouldn't put this bastard in the hospital but he didn't need to know that even if they fell from the roof the worst that would happen was a few broken bones.

There was another deep throaty chuckle and she winced at the sound so familiar yet not, she than launched into a series of punches and kicks being careful of the roof's edge, but the man just smoothly avoided everything she sent at him "hn would you stop trying to injure me?"

Sakura looked up, this had to be one of the most cruel jokes anyone had ever pulled, it was not only mocking the Uchiha, but her friends, and all the people who ever cared for Sasuke, and that was something Sakura couldn't allow.

Sakura continued to throw punches and kicks at him with the occasional threat thrown in "Sakura what will it take to get you to believe this isn't a joke" Sakura paused "tell me something about me only the real one would know."

"Hn your favorite color isn't pink or red it's blue" Sakura paused and threw another punch "not good enough" the man was getting irritated "hn you first got your period in the middle of a school field trip to the mountains, you were wearing a pair of white pants so Naruto gave you a pair of his, you threatened that if we ever told a soul we wouldn't live to see another day."

Sakura fell to her knees, the knife fell from her hand clanking and rolling down the roof and into the street "Sasuke…but how…why are you….this can't be happening…I finally snapped Naruto finally pushed me over the edge."

Sasuke smirked "I don't doubt the dobe drives you crazy" Sakura frowned "Sasuke…how" Sasuke slid down next to her "your dead you shouldn't be here" Sasuke nodded "hn" Sakura laughed the pitch bordering on hysteria.

"Sasuke this is not the time for your "hn" your dead and yet your sitting here next to me "hning", your making me question my sanity, and you still haven't answered how the hell you're here!"

"Hn…it took some work but I was finally able to convince them to let me come back to fix my…worst mistake" Sakura sighed "so Sakura I'm here to say I'm...sorry" Sakura looked at him "this is probably a dream so I'm safe to ask this…for what?"

"Hn your not dreaming" he said brushing a strand of pink hair from her cheek "I'm sorry for what I put you through, I'm sorry I didn't stay, I'm sorry I never once tried to contact you after all that happened."

Sakura smiled "Sasuke you have nothing to be sorry for" Sasuke sighed and shook his head "you forgive far too easily Sakura and someday that may just be your downfall" he paused tucking a piece of hair behind her ear "but it's also one of your best strengths…I'm sorry that I never told you that."

Sakura sighed "Sasuke will you please stop apologizing I don't want to hear another I'm sorry out of your mouth this whole time okay" Sasuke nodded "by the way how long can you" she paused as if searching for the right word "how long can you stay."

"Until sun up" Sakura sighed "can you ever come back?"

"..No" and Sakura wanted to cry right then and there was it really fare to give something lost back for only a moment only to rip it away seconds…or in this case hours later?

But this was all the time she would get and she would make the most of every single second.

"Ne Sasuke would you like to go with me somewhere" Sasuke tilted his head to the side "what about the dobe he's asleep in your living room isn't he?" Sakura nodded "yeah…but I want to show you something, besides knowing Naruto he'll be out like a light for hours before he even notices I'm gone."

Sasuke hesitated but nodded and followed Sakura as she ducked back inside the window only pausing to pull a jacket over her shoulders and then they were running down the street Sasuke's hand firmly in hers as she pulled him along "come one it's this way" she ducked into the park before pulling him along an overgrown path.

"Sakura" Sasuke said slowly "where are we going?" Sakura turned her head back to him "you really don't remember I know it was years ago and we where only sixteen but I didn't think you'd forget."

Sasuke paused to look around and that's when he recognized where she was pulling him "Sakura-" but he stopped when they burst through the hedgerow into the grove.

The grove was in full bloom the white and pink blossoms flying through the air dancing a tango with wind as its partner, the lack of moonlight was made up for with the thousands of fireflies that where flitting and flying through the air along with countless lunar moths, all in all it took his breath away.

Almost as much as the women running through the knee length grass did, but then Sakura had always had that power over him.

The girl was sitting in the middle of the field her hair dancing in the wind a small lunar month sitting on her finger she almost appeared to be talking to it in the way her head was cocked to the side and he wouldn't put it past her.

He silently crept over up behind her before bending over so his head was right above her ear "BOO" Sakura let out a shriek before falling backwards laughing, she reached up and pulled him down so he was laying in the grass next to her.

The both watched the fireflies dance their hands intertwined "Sasuke…why am I one of your biggest mistakes?" Sasuke paused "because I never told you all I should have and we shared such a beautiful night and I just left you here, and I never came back."

"Sasuke…I never blamed you I knew you were going to leave the next day" she said a small smile on her face "Sasuke what did you never tell me?"

Sasuke smiled before rolling over so he was leaning over her he gently lowered his face giving her time to pull away if she wanted to and when she didn't he lowered his lips to hers.

The broke away both panting "I never...told you...how much I loved you… Sakura-chan" Sakura smiled as he snaked his arms around her waist "I love you to Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed "you know Sakura if I had a choice you would have been the one I choose to marry" Sakura nodded "and I would have accepted Sasuke-kun without a thought" Sasuke smiled "you said Sasuke-kun I missed that."

Sasuke reached his hand into his pocket pulling out a necklace "Sakura sit up for a minute please" Sakura complied "close your eyes and hold out your hands please" Sakura nodded and did as he asked holding her hands out.

Sasuke placed the necklace into her hands "you can open your eyes now" Sakura gaped at the necklace that was resting in her palm "oh Sasuke it's beautiful" she breathed.

And indeed the necklace was quite beautiful a Uchiha fan was carved out of delicate stone and secured with a red ruby to a black chain "may I?" Sakura nodded handing him the necklace before holding up her hair so he could secure it around her neck.

"Sakura I never want you to forget, no matter what anyone tells you, you are a Uchiha" Sakura nodded and settled back against his chest "Sasuke-kun do you think…do you think we'll meet again…maybe not soon but do you think it'll happen?"

Sasuke nodded "Hai" that caused Sakura to smile drowsily "yeah I think so too Sasuke-kun I really do, maybe not in this life time or even the next, but somehow, somewhere we'll meet again" 'maybe I should tell him about…' but her thoughts were consumed by sleep before they could be verbalized.

Sasuke smiled sadly it was almost dawn and it would soon be time for him to leave, he looked down at the sleeping girl and swept her up into his arms he walked the rest of the way to her apartment his eyes never leaving her face.

Nor did it leave hers when he laid her in the same position as he'd first found her on the roof, his eyes never strayed from her until the early morning rays graced the ground. And then he was gone.

…

Sakura awoke to Naruto's shouts and a little boys laughter.

Sakura sat up stretching her aching back it had been forever since she had slept out all night on the roof…and that's when it all came flashing back to her in a tsunami of memories that had her nearly falling to her knees.

"Was it all a dream..?" she looked around there was no evidence that he had truly been here and yet…she touched the necklace…he had to have been here…she touched her lips where he had kissed her and she smiled.

She slid into the house to be confronted by Naruto who seemed desperate for help "Naruto. What. Did. You. Do." Naruto laughed nervously "I may have let Ryou have some chocolate" Sakura shook her head "go home Naruto, you have a date with Hinata later, I got Ryou-chan."

Naruto nodded and made his way to her door "I'll see you later Sakura-chan" Sakura nodded as she heard the door shut before she followed the sound of the laughter stopping just outside the doorway, to see her soon coated in chocolate.

Sakura shook her head fondly, "come here Ryou-chan we have to get you cleaned up" the little boy looked up wide onyx eyes bright before she was being tackled to the ground "well hello to you too Ryou-chan."

The boy smiled widely as she lifted him up "mommy were'd you get the necklace I never seen it before" Sakura smiled softly "how about I get you cleaned up and I'll tell you a story about your daddy okay."

The boy nodded wildly "your daddies name was Sasuke Uchiha and he was a wonderful, wonderful man who I loved lots and lots…."

Sakura wasn't sure if she would ever see Sasuke again, in this life or another rather they'd be the same or different.

But Sakura did know that my some grace of god she was allowed to spend one final night with the man she loved.

Sakura didn't believe in fairytale endings….but if she had to choose a ending to her story than she would say she had closed a chapter of her life last night, she would probably never marry anyone else, but she was content with that.

One chapter ends only for another to start…that's how life was…and she supposed right here was where they would say…

The end


End file.
